Kisses And Campfires
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: The Dementors return during a family camping time for Harry and Sirius. Remus isn't sure why the bloody things are there. Written for Lamia's Weekly Quotespirational Challenge in the HPFC. Wolfstar.


**_So, this week will be challenging. But that's the point right? "Deckard Cain, get to the Rogue camp!"_**

* * *

><p>Remus looked around frantically for Harry. Of course the Dementors would seek Sirius out here of all places. He quickly found Harry, laying at the edge of the lake twitching and squirming. Just as the foul being started to remove his cape Remus grabbed his wand, aiming quickly and shouting, "Expecto Partonum!"<p>

The Dementor pulled away, leaving Harry gasping for his breath on the ground. Remus made his way over quickly. "Harry! Are you alright?"

"S-Sirius." Harry whispered, tugging at Remus' arms and trying to sit up. "We have to save Sirius."

Remus nodded glumly. "Get back to camp and keep your wand close, they might come back." He helped Harry stand and made sure he was steady before starting to walk away. "Sirius went to get wood for the fire, he can't have gone too far."

Harry nodded in understanding, "You find Sirius and I'll keep camp under control." He hurried off towards the camp, abandoning the metal pail with water.

Remus stayed where he stood for a minute before running off to find Sirius. He hoped he was alright, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Sirius. When Sirius had invited Remus on a family camping trip with himself and Harry, Remus had gladly agreed. Now he wasn't so sure camping had been a good idea, he could've convinced Sirius to take them somewhere closer like a circus.

Suddenly, a black dog came tumbling out of the woods, twigs and sticks in his mouth. He bounded over to Remus, dropping the sticks at the werewolves' feet before leaping into his arms.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped as he stumbled backwards a bit. "Are you alright?" The dog nodded and whimpered. "Don't worry, Harry is safe." Remus stroked Sirius' fur before bending down to pick up the sticks. "We should hurry though, they could come back in a greater number and quickly outmatch us."

Sirius barked and padded along beside Remus. His flank occasionally brushed aside Remus' leg but the latter shrugged it off as a form of consolation. He _had_ just rushed out of the woods in quite a frenzy.

Harry was sitting in front of the fire with his hand in hand. He glanced up when Remus stepped on a twig, producing a loud cracking sound. "How's Sirius?"

"He's fine," Remus motioned to the dog. "He was a little shaken up but I'm sure he'll pull through." He dropped the firewood on the dwindling pile and sat down on a tree stump beside Harry. Sirius rested his chin on Remus' knee and nuzzled his hand.

Remus stroked Sirius' fur mindlessly. "Why are they here now?" He took his hand back and wrung his hands together.

"The dark lord is rising." Sirius' voice startled Remus and he spun to his shorter friend.

"By God Sirius! Where are your clothes?" He covered his face as a cherry blush crept across his cheeks.

"I'm not entirely sure. I had them when I changed into my anigmas." He scratched his chin thoughtful. "I'm not sure I have another set with me..."

"Are you mad? You can't go around naked for the whole week!" Remus' voice jumped slightly as he looked around frantically, looking anywhere but at Sirius.

Harry sniggered. "He could borrow some of yours Remus. Or at least some trousers."

Remus nodded slowly. "They're in the trunk in the corner of the tent." Sirius disappeared inside the tent. Remus felt Harry's eyes on him, watching him closely. "What is it Harry?"

"You fancy my godfather don't you?"

"_What_?" His voice was a tone higher than he had meant. "No, that's absurd."

"Is it really? I see the way you look at him. It's alright, really."

Remus blushed, offering a small nod. "Alright Harry, I trust you."

Harry smiled and leaned over, whispering into Remus' ear. "Between you and I, he fancies you too."

Remus felt his cheeks go hot again. "How can you be so sure?"

"He told me." Harry laughed. "More or less. He was mumbling in his sleep." Remus nodded slowly. "Well, goodnight." Harry stood and made his way to the tent.

Remus sat in silence, thinking about their conversation until the topic himself sat down beside Remus. "Sirius!" Remus laughed nervously. "Hello."

"Remus, there's something I should've told you a long time ago."

"That is?"

Without a word, Sirius pulled Remus into a short kiss. "I've fancied you since second year."

Remus smiled. "I've fancied you for quite sometime as well."

Sirius nodded, hugging Remus close. "I will always love you."

"As I will you," Remus snuggled into the embrace, watching the flames of the fire lick at the sky. Maybe camping wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cute fluffiness! I had so much fun with this. Peace! ~Cat. <em>**


End file.
